


Stuck

by ElectronicStar



Series: Brutasha Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nat's not ready to say the L word yet, stuck in an elevator, stupid fight is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Nat and Bruce had a big fight and Tony wants to help them make up.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Queen A requested: Nat and Bruce get into a fight but one of them (maybe Natasha because she is always stubborn and Bruce will be very pissed off) will try to apologize. It can be fluff or smut. + Bruce and Natasha get stuck in an elevator together

It was quiet. None of them dared to say a word. And they're stuck here for about half an hour already. They just wanted to get to their own floors, but then the elevator stopped moving and there was no way of escaping. But it wasn't an accident. Tony did this. “I have no idea what happened with you two, but you need to talk about it!” These were Tony's words, but they haven't said anything to each other.

 

Natasha already tried everything to get out of there, but Tony and Jarvis locked them in completely. It felt like being in a little Hulk cage. And while Bruce sat on the ground, the redhead walked in circles and tried to find a way to break out. But Tony has made sure that they won't get out of there if he wanted them to stay there.

 

The redhead looked to her inmate and saw that he's the calm one for a change. Sighing, she sat down on the corner next to his and leaned her had back, staring at the lights. Maybe Tony was right for once. She and Bruce had a real stupid fight a few weeks ago and didn't talk to each other since then. And maybe they drove the others crazy with this, too.

 

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. “Sorry.” She heard him shift and could feel his eyes on her. “You're right, okay? You're right. Maybe I was a little reckless...”

 

“A little?” He asked back, sounding irritated. “You almost _died_ , Natasha!”

 

“Yeah, _almost_.” The redhead grumbled back, now looking at him. “It wasn't so bad.” Natasha flinched just a little bit, when Bruce banged his fist against the wall. “You almost bled to death! You had a broken leg and arm, even a few rips were broken! You had internal bleeding, multiple bullet wounds and the worst cut I've ever seen!” Nat rolled her eyes. “Most of the bullets just grazed me.”

 

“You jumped off a skyscraper.”

 

“It wasn't _that_ high.”

 

“Can you stop that?!” He yelled now, eyes turning slightly green-ish. But Nat stopped being afraid of him when they started having a relationship and when they trained the lullaby to perfection. She just stared back at him unimpressed. “Stop playing everything down! You almost died on me and that's nothing to joke about!”

 

The redhead looked away at that. “I know how you feel about death.” He continued, his voice becoming softer. “I know you think it's something you deserve for all the things you've done. And that no one would care if you're gone. But you're wrong. There are a lot of people here who'd miss you a lot!”

 

Bruce just gave her an opening for a bad joke there, but maybe it wasn't the right time for this. “You like to think you're alone and have no place in this world, but guess what: you have a team. Friends. A family. And going on a mission all alone and risk your own life like this is extremely selfish!”

 

Ugh, she hated when he's right. Decades of training and being told there's no place in the world for her won't just go away after a few years. “I had to safe everyone.” She tried to justify her action and looked back at him. “Yeah. I understand this, but...Who's gonna safe you?”

 

No one, of course. Black Widow didn't need saving. She could go on a mission and return unscathed. Except when she didn't. And while she thought it's just bad luck and that she'll be better next time, she never cared about what the others might think of that. It was a weird feeling to be needed. To know that there _were_ people who might miss her. It was weird, indeed, but at the same time real great feeling.

 

And now it's silent again. Nat felt stupid for fighting with Bruce about her stupid accident like this. And they could be both very stubborn, especially when they both thought they're right. It's not like she had a death wish or something, she just felt the need so safe everyone and if she's gonna end up dying then so be it. After all no one would miss her, or at least it's been like this till now. The redhead sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “I'm sorry.”

 

“I love you.” Nat's eyes widened in shock and looked back at him. “What?” There's no way he really said this, right? But he looked deadly serious as he repeated himself. “I love you. Natasha.” His words made her completely speechless. They never really talked about this kind of thing before and Natasha never felt the need to.

 

She thought Bruce didn't care about this either and just took things how they were, without thinking too much about their possible future. But maybe she should've known that Bruce thought ahead of things and if whatever they felt for each other was love or not. “I know you said love is for children. I'm not expecting you to answer, but I had to tell you. And I hope now you realize how much you mean to me. I just want you to be save, okay? And to always come back in one piece.”

 

Natasha was completely speechless. And that was a big achievement on Bruces part, since she always had a snarky remark ready. But this time it took her a minute for it. “You know, I always come back in one piece.”

 

“But in a bad condition. I’m worried about you, Natasha.”

 

“I know.” The redhead sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. “I’ll try to take more care of myself, okay?” They both knew he couldn’t get more from her. If there were people to safe, she’d do everything to save them. When she looked back at Bruce, she caught him staring at her as if he wanted to hug her. Rolling her eyes, she moved closer to him. “You’re a dork.” She mumbled, before hugging him.

 

They’re together for quite a while now, but still Bruce asked for permission to hug or kiss her. It annoyed her sometimes, but it was also kinda okay since she wasn’t used to that much physical contact. But it’s not like she could ever be mad at Bruce for wanting to hug her or something.

 

His arms were around her a second later, holding her tightly against him. “But I adore you.” It was the closest to ‘I love you’ she could say right now. It was hard enough going this far to admit her feelings, but love was a route she never took before. Bruces head lay on hers and she felt him nod in understanding. “I adore you, too.”

Then their moment was suddenly interrupted when they heard clapping from the speakers. “Finally! Took you guys long enough!” Came Tony’s voice then. And soon after the elevator began to move up again. “I’m gonna kill him.” Natasha grumbled against Bruces neck. “Leave a bit for me, please.”

 

“Hey! I helped you make up with each other! You should be thanking me!” Still Tony obviously was afraid they’d really do anything, since he locked himself in his workshop for the rest of the day. Not that they would’ve done anything to him, they just wanted to scare him.


End file.
